


baby, touch me

by you_makemyday



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, nothing graphic they're just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_makemyday/pseuds/you_makemyday
Summary: yuta is horny





	baby, touch me

the only thought going through yuta's mind was "how the fuck did i get here", as he leaned against the bedroom door, semi-hard dick in his pants. it's not like he actively fell for sicheng, it just... kind of happened.

yeah, sure, they fucked around and jokingly touched and kissed each other, but it was never serious, neither of them had any ulterior motives to those actions. but then slowly, gradually, yuta started seeing sicheng in a different light, not a friendly one, but rather one of want, of lust.

yuta stopped initiating any kind of physical contact with the other boy, it just felt wrong to do those things and not feel like he was taking advantage of the situation. sicheng, however, didn't stop his advances, and would still be all touchy-feely, making yuta's skin crawl, yearn for more. 

so, how did he get there? they were watching a movie, all of them, and yuta was sitting on the floor. he was leaning on sicheng's legs, who was on the couch. he hadn't noticed this fact until hands started threading through his hair. immediately he knew whose they were, and he tensed up for a second, but ended up relaxing at the feeling. his eyes fell shut as he let out a hum of appreciation, it felt amazing.

he didn't mean to, he swears he absolutely didn't, but his mind started wandering. he imagined those hands on his neck, touching it, pressing down on it, making it hard to breathe. those hands running down his chest, fingernails scratching his skin. those hands touching his thighs, teasing him, not quite getting to where he wanted them the most.

falling back to reality,he abruptly opened his eyes, he realized he was getting hard, he was still with the members, and it was a very inappropriate situation right now. to make things worse, the person he was fantasizing about was in that very room, behind him, innocently playing with his hair. he felt a rush of guilt at that thought, so he turned around to ask sicheng to stop, but when he saw his face his mind blanked. he turned back around.

he tried focusing on the movie, but his mind was filled with thoughts of sicheng and his hands and his lips. he closed his eyes to try and focus on clearing his mind, but the only thing he accomplished was picturing sicheng on his knees, his mouth, his hands. he couldn't take it anymore, he got up and headed straight to the bedroom.

when yuta woke up that morning he didn't expect yo jack off to sicheng, it just... kind of happened.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry


End file.
